


A New Year

by silvertrails



Series: Highlander Stories [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: It's a new year, and Duncan is back.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Series: Highlander Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	A New Year

**A New Year  
By CC  
December 2020 **

I don’t own Rysher Panzer & Davis’ characters. I am borrowing them for a while. My canon stops before Endgame.

* * *

Methos stood alone in the apartment he occasionally shared with MacLeod, though where was the Highlander right now, he could not say. What did a new year mean for Immortals? What did it mean for someone like him who had lived his first years believing that every time winter came a cycle was closed? Young kings were sacrificed to assure the return of life, and women had a power they had not recovered since then.

Why was he remembering his mortal life now? 

He had been glad when it was all a blur. 

Maybe it was because so many had died because of this virus. Maybe because he had seldom seen a plague spread worldwide so fast. Maybe because mortals kept trying to destroy themselves and he had believed it would happen this time. 

Methos had been on the first line of fight, using his medical training to save those he could, and helping those who would die to go without feeling alone. He had been careful not to be seen for long in any hospital. There were too many “angels” in the news, those who risked their lives for others, and even died. Methos was not one of them. He could not die, so he was merely doing what he could to help mortals to escape their doom. 

He had recovered his conscience after spending so much time with MacLeod, and now he couldn’t get rid of it. Duncan had left one day in search of answers for their eternal question. Where did Immortals come from? Methos had decided to stay, and that had cost him an angry parting of the ways. 

_How could you not want to know, Methos?_

Methos shrugged and moved away from the window. Why would he want to know? Maybe knowing where they came from would also mean knowing how to eradicate them from the face of Earth. Methos would gladly be rid of most of the other Immortals, but not at this cost. 

So, he had let Duncan go, hoping he never found the source of their power. 

Amanda had visited a few days ago, and they had spent the days going around the city and the night remembering Duncan and getting to know each other better. Methos did care for her in his own way. 

He was about to go to the kitchen and make himself something to eat when he sensed the unmistakable sign of an immortal’s presence. He got hold of his sword as someone opened the door with a key. Duncan was holding his own weapon too.

“Glad to see you too, Methos.”

Methos put away his sword and waited for Duncan to place his bags and jacket on the sofa. He looked calm and even happy. Had he found what he was looking for? 

Duncan smiled. “I found it, but you do not care to know, so tell me about the last weeks. Any immortal in town?”

Methos would have done anything to wipe that smug smile from MacLeod’s face. He knew that Methos wanted to know but would never admit it.

“Amanda was here. We spent some time remembering you and honoring your presence in our lives.” 

“Amanda was here?” 

Was that jealousy? Methos smirked and moved closer to his lover. “She was on the way to visit some old friend in the East.”

Duncan frowned. “She would have a friend there.”

“Are you jealous, Highlander?”

“Hmph.”

Methos grinned. “She surely is a wonderful woman, and knows how to---”

A kiss silenced him, hard, demanding. Methos tried to take control for a moment, but then let go and enjoyed the way that Duncan was holding him close while he deepened the kiss. 

Duncan smirked. “Do you have something else to say, Methos?”

“Ah…”

“Come with me,” Duncan said, and grabbed his arm. Methos let his lover take him to their bedroom. 

“No more words,” Duncan said, and kissed him again, and then there was nothing but their bodies together on the bed.


End file.
